


Good and Bright

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Insomnia, Praise Kink, sub!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 2,Character B Can’t Sleep.“My mind won’t turn off tonight…I’m keeping you up, I’ll go.” He doesn’t want to go.Jyn watches him. She is the only person who watches him as closely as he watches the world. Observation makes him twitchy, but he doesn’t mind her gaze.“Stay?” she asks. “Let me take over?”“Yes.” It is what he wanted, what he still doesn’t know how to ask for.





	Good and Bright

Cassian stares at the ceiling, darkness gnawing at his mind. A sigh escapes.

Jyn groans and shifts, propping herself up on an elbow. “Why are you still awake?” 

“Sorry. Trying to be quiet.” 

“You think louder than anyone I know.” 

“My mind won’t turn off tonight…I’m keeping you up, I’ll go.” He doesn’t want to go.

Jyn watches him. She is the only person who watches him as closely as he watches the world. Observation makes him twitchy, but he doesn’t mind her gaze. 

“Stay?” she asks. “Let me take over?” 

“Yes.” It is what he wanted, what he still doesn’t know how to ask for.

“Good.” Her praise is a faint light in dark places. She shifts, lifts her chin. “Strip,” she orders. 

Cassian doesn’t understand why this works, why the vulnerability that is anathema with anyone else is quieting when it’s by her hands. He is naked, and safe. 

She looks him over, running a hand up his flank, up his throat, her fingers finally resting on his lips. “You’re beautiful.” 

Something bright coils in his chest. 

“I’ll take your mouth today.” She winds her fingers through his hair, tugs him to between her legs, leaves his face pressed close enough to her core that he can smell her. The desire to nose his way in, to lick and nuzzle and suck is overwhelming. 

Cassian holds himself back. This isn’t about him. (It is entirely about him.)

She leaves him there long enough he starts trembling, “I don’t need to tie you. You’ll do as I say.” 

It is not a question, but Cassian answers anyway. “Yes.” 

She settles a thigh on his shoulder, pushes herself even closer. “Very good, Cassian.” Cassian shivers.

“Go ahead,” she finally says, and he serves her. Serves her with his tongue, his lips, his teeth, his body a tool for war turned to a gentler purpose. 

“Gods, Cassian, you feel so good,” she whines, pressing into him. He sinks further into her, his tongue inside, her taste and scent chasing the blood and smoke from his mind. “You’re so good to me.”

Cassian moans against her, distantly aware he is hard, that there is a bonfire inside him, blazing, raging desire. None of it matters, compared to this—he is good. 

Eventually, she twists with a soft cry, her thighs tightening around his head as she pulses under his tongue. He keeps the pressure on, gentles her through it. 

She bends her leg, a heel at his shoulder pushes him away. She looks at him, eyes tracing from his pleasure smeared mouth to his jutting cock. She smiles, splayed and lazy, a finger circling her reddened clit. “So fucking beautiful.”

He doesn’t mind her gaze at all.

She reaches for him, pumps him once. “You’re so good, Cassian.” 

And he is done, he is coming, her hand barely on him but her words sunk in his soul. 

She pulls him close and he sleeps well. 

**Author's Note:**

> This...is actually the first time I've posted RebelCaptain. I've been wanting to write them for a while, this was a great excuse. 
> 
> Interested in doing the challenge? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see the posts daily as they go up? [I’m posting them on Tumblr first!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
